


Doctor Who (11) X Reader – Snowball Fight

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A request based off this prompt: I made an extra big snowball to throw at my friend but I missed and accidentally hit you in the face instead and you slipped and fell and I ran to your help but also slipped and fell on top of you and we can’t stop laughing.





	Doctor Who (11) X Reader – Snowball Fight

Snow. It’s magical how something so simple can bring so much joy. Everything it covers looks wondrous and it brings the innocent merriment of snowball fights, sledding, snowmen, and other such marvels.

When you saw the fresh layer of snow outside your window on a cold January morning, you rushed to get ready, eager to be the lucky person that got to take the first few steps in it, marking the blank canvas. Once outside, each step crunched satisfyingly underfoot. The peace of the walk didn’t last long. You gasped as a glacial cold seeped through the coat on your back; you spun to find three of the neighbourhood’s children giggling with snowballs at hand. You grinned, bending menacingly to the ground and compacting a handful of snow into a perfect ball. The children backed away, their slow walk rapidly turning into an excited jog.

“Yeah, you better run.” You hollered after them, giving chase.

Before long, you were in an all-out snow-war with the children, the three of them vs you. Despite your best efforts, you soon found yourself hidden behind a thick tree trunk, desperately attempting to avoid the attack from three fronts.

“SURRENDER!” The kids shouted between fits of uncontrolled giggles.

“NEVER!” You screamed dramatically, while preparing the biggest snowball you could manage. “IF I’M GOING DOWN, I’M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME!”

You ran out, wildly lobbing the snowball in the hopes that it would hit its mark. The snowball soared through the air straight over the children’s heads. The four of you stopped to watch in awe as it got further away until you saw the unfortunate man it was going to hit; it was almost like you could see it happening in slow motion, yet you were powerless to stop it. Not only did the snowball strike the lone man square in the back of his head, it sent him tumbling over the hill he was on.

You looked to the kids for help but they were already running away, clearly afraid that they’d get in trouble for your mistake.

“Shoot.” You murmured, running to the hill in case the man was injured.

While you had planned to aid the unfortunate bystander, you quickly found yourself in need of help as you tripped over your own feet and down the hill as well. A flurry of white clouded your vision as you fell further until you landed on something soft at the bottom.

There was a faint cry of “Oof,” which you found to be the man’s as you opened your eyes and found your face only inches from his.

“Sorry!” You panicked, rolling clumsily off him, “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hit you but- You fell and- Does anything hurt? I can get help if-”

The man begun laughing heartily, usually it would be him unable to settle on a particular sentence or thought; it was quite refreshing to see someone else do the same. You smiled awkwardly, relieved to see that he was not only okay but quite jubilant. The laughter and light in the man’s eyes was quite infectious, it led you into a laughing fit of your own.

When you both calmed a little the man began talking, more to himself than you, “Was that a snowball? I hope it was a snowball, if it was I bet it was a whopper – You know, you don’t see so many people enjoying the snow much now and-”

You were amazed as the man rambled on with random facts about people and snow, he seemed completely relaxed to go on uninterrupted; as he spoke, you became entrance by his voice and eyes. His voice held all the simple joys and excitement of a child while his eyes seemed to light up in a way you’d never seen before.

“Oh-” He became suddenly aware of his monologue, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask if you were okay. Are you?”

You flashed a warm smile, “Yes, I’m fine but you- well you must be freezing Mr…?”

“I’m the Doctor.” He stuck out his hand.

“Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor, and you are?”

“(Y/N).” Despite the odd title, you shook the Doctor’s hand; although he was a little odd, you couldn’t help but trust him. “Hey um… It’s getting really cold out and I feel real’ bad for hitting you and considering we’re both soaked through would uh… Would you like to go get a coffee or something? My treat.”

You briefly wondered why you were asking a complete stranger to go with you anywhere when you barely even went to such places with your friends but you pushed the thought aside when the Doctor beamed at you.

“Make mine a hot chocolate and we have a deal.”

“Hot chocolate it is, glad we could come to an agreement.”

“Yes,” The Doctor pushed himself up, offering you his hand once again, “I hope we can come to many more in the future.”


End file.
